


Nightmares

by mthevlamister



Series: The Keepers of Angus McDonald [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Also Greg Grimaldis can fight me, And so can Griffin McElroy, Angus has PTSD, Gen, Greg Grimaldis is mentioned, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kravitz is a Good Dad, self harm mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: And so Angus told them a story. A story about a train and a killer and a grand relic. It was a child's nightmare. Certain things, though, were very real. Angus looked Lup dead in the eyes. "And Greg fucking Grimaldis still owes you fifteen dollars."Or:Angus is cursed





	1. A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyy

Angus McDonald often got nightmares. They could be about anything. Taako casting magic missile on him was a common one. Merle kicking him out was big too. Lup forgetting about him. Magnus cutting him in half. Lucretia slapping him hard. Davenport leaving him to die. Barry performing a ritual on him. The book telling him he wasn't worthy. His friends telling him he wasn't worthy. The only person he didn't have nightmares about was Kravitz. Angus never seemed to have bad dreams about his personal favorite father. Kravitz was the one he confided to at night when he was scared. He only fell asleep with Kravitz when he was scared. For awhile Kravitz worried about him being cold, but Angus never complained to him. It was ironic, truly, because Angus hated the cold, but Kravitz's form of cold helped with nightmares. Taako couldn't count the amount of times he had to get off the bed because he was "too warm" or something. Everyone could relate to that. They all had to leave their rooms if they wanted to have their night with Angus. Well, that or have Taako sleep with them. Both were equally as annoying. Angus spent his weekends at Kravitz's apartment most of the time.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

The book group came over more for the first time on a Friday. Carey and Magnus were close after the first hello, making each other best friend gifts in the living room. Lucian was talking to Lup and Taako, pleased to have found other high elves. Angus was talking to Scales and Hathaway about their child, bubbly and laughing at Scales jokes. Everyone one else was around Angus, as well. He was, after all, their boy. Angus started out very attentive, happy his two sets of guardians were getting along. He, then, got tired. It was understandable. It was getting late, and he needed to sleep sooner or later. Kravitz picked Angus up, putting him on his shoulders. Angus made a small noise of complaint, making Kravitz laugh. "It's eleven. Time for you to go to sleep."

"Stop speaking in your work voice." Angus mumbled, trying to push off of Kravitz. "It's weird!"

"Wait, is his voice not cockney?" Tanzer asked, frowning.

"It's a work voice," Kravitz admitted, dropping it. "Come on Angus."

"Book," Angus mumbled, pointing at the table. 

Kravitz picked up the book of interception, causing nine heads to turn to him. He swore it was planned when they all said "Kravitz, put down the book."

"I'm giving it to Angus." Kravitz replied, handing it to the boy before retreating to Davenport's room to tuck him into bed.

"Hey, what's your deal anyway? Why can Agnes and Maggie touch the book?" Merle asked, frowning. 

"Magnus and I are best friends." Carey replied, smiling. 

"I actually knew Carey awhile back! We worked together!" Magnus added, throwing an arm around her. "It was total chance! Didn't you wonder why we went to make necklaces together?"

"You're rustically charming. It happens all the time." Merle shrugged before adding, "so why do you not like us touching it?"

"We found Angus by chance. Our friend made the book to communicate with us, but we sort of fell out of touch. He disappeared in a sense." Avi said, talking with his hands as well as his mouth. "So we were going to get rid of it, and then Angus showed up. He found the book, and he looked really happy to talk to a book for some reason. I was the one who was supposed to get the message. Johan saw the interaction. You want to tell?"

"Yeah, okay." Johan said with a sigh, smiling a bit. "He kept returning to us more hurt than the time before. He said we were his only friends. We're a book, so we got worried. Angus began to trust us and tell us things. Tell us things like..."

Johan stopped. Everyone stopped. The book group looked uncomfortable. Kravitz walked back into the room and, sensing the tension, tried to remain as quiet as possible. Taako cleared his throat. "Like?"

"He'd hurt himself." Hathaway whispered, looking down. Scales squeezed her hand, bringing it his mouth. She continued, closing her eyes. "He'd come to us and tell us how he was going to gouge his eyes out. He wanted to rip out his tongue. He wanted to do so much, but all he did was smaller things. One time he came to us with a bloody nose and told us that he punched himself. Once he dislocated his shoulder on purpose when he didn't know we were watching. He once managed to claw his arm until it was bleeding. He kept opening the cut. He did it to calm down. He'd stab his arm with pencils sometimes. He would hurt himself over and over again until finally we intervened. We used the book, of course. We told him to stop or-or we would stop talking to him. He listened then! I felt so bad! I was in charge! I didn't know what to say, so I--"

Scales wrapped his arms around her, sighing. "Honey, it's okay."

"He stopped talking about it." Hathaway continued, leaning against her husband. "He actually talks about how safe he is now with the, what is it?"

"Raven's cloak?" Magnus guessed.

"Yes! He feels safe now, but he's so scared. He thinks that if we stop talking to him it means he did something bad. He said that he was scared of what would have happened if we didn't talk to him. We just decided to never not be with him."

"I trust Magnus, so he can hold the book." Carey said, shrugging. "If Angus did anything, Magnus would protect him."

Just then, they heard screaming. Angus' screaming. Killian got up right away, but Magnus shook his head. "This is Kravitz's deal. Let him do it."

Kravitz got up again, smiling. He was still, after all, a bit smug about being the only one who could calm Angus down. He went into Davenport's room, and after a few minutes the screaming stopped. They heard hushed whispers leaking from the room as Angus explained what happened, and then a horrified "what the fuck?!" from Kravitz. It was silent again, but then there was a soft apology from Angus. Finally, after a few minutes, Kravitz walked out. He had something in his hand, something very small. He was making a face as he walked towards Taako. "Darling, love of my life, Angus lost two of his teeth. Top ones. I think he hit his mouth, but he denies it. He mentioned falling out of a train. Well, more of you throwing him off of a train. It was to save him, he said. He said something about the rockport slayer."

"I never threw him off a train." Taako said, horrified. Angus peeked out, shaking a bit. Taako patted the seat next to him, allowing Angus to make his way over. "Angus, want to tell us all about the dream?"

And so Angus told them a story. A story about a train and a killer and a grand relic. It was a child's nightmare. Certain things, though, were very real. Angus looked Lup dead in the eyes. "And Greg fucking Grimaldis still owes you fifteen dollars."

"Okay, who told you about him?" Lup asked, crossing her arms. "I didn't say a fucking word."

"I don't know. It told me." Angus stated, looking around. "It showed me everything. Another world. I--"

"Alright, okay. No." Lup said, shaking her head. "Ango, were they baby teeth?"

"Uh-huh, they were. I'm telling the truth. Leon used to give out artifacts. Avi fired canons. I--you said you didn't even like me!" Angus pointed at Taako. "You said that! You gave Gerald Loggins something, saying you didn't like me!"

"Well it's a fucking lie, bubelah." Taako rolled his eyes before pausing. "And who the fuck is Gerald Loggins?!"

"What do I do with human teeth, Taako?" Kravitz asked, still holding the teeth in his hands. "It's uncomfortable."

"I'll take them. I know how to do this." Hathaway held out her hand, and she brushed against Kravitz for a second before flinching. "Cold,"

"I'm dead--don't you know this?" Kravitz asked, frowning. 

"He met Taako because Taako died too many times." Angus said, causing Taako and Kravitz to look at him.

"I didn't--" Taako started before shaking his head.

"Me neither, never said a word." Kravitz scrunched his face.

Angus began to make gestures in the air. "It showed me. It showed me everything."

"What's 'it'?" Barry asked.

"It's the book." Angus said, looking at Hathaway. "Can I have my teeth back please?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Hathaway gave it back. "Going to put it under there for the tooth fairy?"

"No, I'm going to try to learn to transmute them into gold and sell it to people." Angus replied, giving Taako a high five before turning to Kravitz. "Can you read me a story?"

"Yep," Kravitz replied, walking back with Angus. 

It was silent for a bit until Taako grinned and leaned back. "My boyfriend fucking rules at this dad thing."

Tanzer made a small noise, nodding.

The rest of the night was quiet when Kravitz came back out. No noise.

Almost.

* * *

_Did you tell them?_

"No, I didn't."

_Angus McDonald, did you tell them about what I showed you?_

"Oh, yes."

_You were never supposed to know. They were never supposed to know._

"I'm sorry."

_Erasing memories can make them insane. We don't want another incident like your parents. So much abuse. All avoidable._

"I-I know."

_Your ability must remain a secret._

"Of course."

Angus McDonald, listening to the chatter in the living room, placed down a book almost identical to his book of interception. He knew about what his grandpa gave him, but it wasn't a gift.

It was a curse.


	2. A Scary Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's when he discovered the curse lessened if he was harmed. He wouldn't see himself be burned to death if he broke a finger or two. He stopped hearing cries for help if he punched himself. He couldn't ask people to hurt him, so he turned to himself. 
> 
> Or:
> 
> Angus has a shitty life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he be healed? Will anyone help?  
> I guess I'm writing Angus as a cursed boy au.

Imagine being able to watch yourself and your loved ones die. Imagine seeing it happen again and again. Imagine being able to hear what people actually thought about you, but you can't confront them because it can kill them. Angus McDonald never had to imagine this because he lived it.

Angus got the curse awhile back. It wasn't immediate. He didn't get it after meeting his grandpa. He got it after finding the second book of interception. No, he didn't find the book. The book found him. The person--or creature--that talked to him wasn't messaging a friend. They were in the book, only talking to him. The book apparently sought him out, searching for the next victim. Angus was naive and thought it would be like his friend, but no. The book found its way into Angus' mind, altering his thoughts and vision. He saw other worlds. Alternate universes. He saw the future and the past. He could see what people thought about. He was what his grandpa called a _specialized seer_. His grandpa was so happy that he got the gift, but from where? His grandpa didn't know, so he said it was from him, and Angus believed him. Angus was proud at first, but he began to worry. See, alternate worlds mean alternate fates. Angus saw himself die, over and over and over again. His parents, abusive and awful as they were, once were worried about their son's night terrors, and they talked to him about it. The book didn't like that, and it would erase their memories. The amount of times this happened drove them to insanity; it associated Angus with trouble, and his parents began to become harsher and bitter. More punishments, less attention, more eagerness to dispose of the boy. It wasn't until the one day in the woods that they drew their lines. If Angus was killed, they would be sane.

When Angus was saved by three brave adventurers, he meant what he said.

He deserved what his parents did.

Now Angus had too much to lose. Nine parents, plus the nine other guardians he loved so much. He, also, saw them die. It was in his dreams. Sometimes when he would space out, he saw it. He remembered one time he was talking to Lucretia when he saw her get impaled by some unseen force, her blood drenching him. Angus began to scream only to be shaken by the actual Lucretia. She had to stay with him for the rest of the day, unaware that a version of her had died in another world. Angus had her, but another Angus didn't. Another Angus lost his Lucretia.

He hated it. He couldn't talk about it. He couldn't write about it. He couldn't do anything. He just waited for the curse to leave him. Waited for it to all end. 

Waited for death.

That's when he discovered the curse lessened if he was harmed. He wouldn't see himself be burned to death if he broke a finger or two. He stopped hearing cries for help if he punched himself. He couldn't ask people to hurt him, so he turned to himself. He knew it was bad, but he didn't have many options. That is, until he acquired his cloak. The cloak from the Raven Queen kept the visions away. He was able to function without seeing or hearing or feeling what could or did or will happen. He was safe in his cloak. He loved the cloak. He wore it for a week once, trying to escape.

The book did not love the cloak.

_Take it off, Angus. You have been awarded with the gift of seeing. You can see. Accept the visions. Welcome them into your life and embrace the fact you can see everything._

"No, not gonna happen." Angus said sharply, frowning. "I don't want to see."

_Accept us._

"No!"

_The visions will find a way. Imagine seeing what your parents actually think of you. Imagine it all. You want to know. You are guilty of wanting to know._

"If I burn you, will you go away?"

_Can you burn a book?_

Angus frowned, closing the book and putting it down. The book was right. Angus did want to know. He was a curious child, and he always wanted to know what other people thought. He sometimes loved seeing other worlds. There was one time where he saw Julia in the kitchen, laughing at something Taako did. When Angus tried to touch her, Taako asked what he was reaching for. Angus looked away for just a second, but that was enough time for Julia to disappear from his vision and world. So Angus took off the cloak and walked out to the living room, waiting for the next vision to come.

There were side effects to wearing a cloak for over a day. 

Magnus was the first to see Angus on the floor, twitching. It was almost like the boy was dying. He was gasping for air; twitches turned into convulsions. Magnus began to scream for Merle. Merle walked out and was horrified. Angus was semi-conscious, begging for the book. The only word that came out of his mouth was "book" over and over again. Merle yelled for Davenport, telling him to get a book. The process took over an hour until Lup and Davenport found the book. Angus hid the book well. He kept convulsing. It took another fifteen minutes for it to stop. By that time, Lucretia had prepared tea, and Merle prayed to Pan multiple times. Angus' movements stopped almost immediately. It was scary. Angus just sat up, opened the book, and made a noise of absolute rage, hitting it against the ground. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!"

Angus kept saying that, hitting the book again and again. No one tried to make sense of the situation; they just watched.

* * *

People started to worry after a bit. It started with Angus going to the library with Lucretia when he stopped at a streetlight. He pulled Lucretia back quickly, frowning. They had the green, so Lucretia was about to ask what was wrong before a car barreled through the red light it had; Angus squeezed her hand, starting to walk.

That was the first case.

Taako was sitting with Angus, minding his own business and thinking about Kravitz when Angus looked up. "Dad, Papa loves you. Don't worry about that. Also, he would buy you that cooking set, don't question that."

Taako told the others about Angus reading his mind, and nothing more.

It kept happening. Angus told Davenport that he was a good leader. Angus talked more about Greg Grimaldis and his relationship to Lup; he asked her about why she became a lich, but he knew the answers. Barry was told about all the outcomes of his research, good and bad, before he did it. Even small things, like card games or rock paper scissors, Angus knew. He always knew. It was getting weird for everyone. Angus didn't tell them anything about what was happening. They were under the impression he  _couldn't_ tell them. Finally, Taako had enough.

"Hey, I'm calling someone--" Taako started before being interrupted by Angus.

"Ren's friend?" 

That was enough to confirm their suspicions. Taako nodded, sighing.

"Paloma."


	3. A Helpful Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus curled up, taking one last quick glance at the book before falling asleep. He prayed for no nightmares, and for someone to help him.
> 
> He needed help.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Paloma :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever. I'm watching Polygon.  
> I'm playing some calvinball with this shit. Mixing amnesty with balance. Angus is a chosen like Duck

Angus didn't say shit this whole trip. He remained quiet the whole time, waiting for the next vision to come. He began to talk to the book halfway through their trip. They were in an RV, just the nine of them, so it wasn't as if they were in a train. Davenport was peeking at what was being said, relaying it to the rest of the adults.

_Angus, it's time for you to use me for good. Don't show them. They're looking. Angus, stop being a prick. You don't want the abuse again, do you? Do you? We can provide that, if you wish, but we think you'd rather not have to deal with that. Stop ignoring me._

"Stop being a dick." The young detective replied, frowning.

_You stop being a dick._

"I don't have to stop being a dick! I'm a child!"

Angus glanced back and saw Davenport peeking over his shoulder; he slammed the book closed with a huff, crossing his arms. The last thing Davenport saw scared him a bit.

_I will gladly erase their memories just to watch you suffer._

"Angus, do you want to talk about the book?" Davenport asked, frowning. "That was a scary message. Who's messaging you?"

"The book. I can't talk about this with anyone, or else." Angus mumbled. Davenport nodded as if he understood, leaning back. Angus slowly opened the book again. "How do I use you for good?"

_Save people. Like Lucretia a few weeks ago. I am providing you an escape from pain._

"I don't think I can save alternate timelines."

_You can't, but you can save your own._

Angus closed the book with a huff, frowning. Magnus rubbed his back, quickly retreating when Angus flinched. Angus shook his head, looking at Magnus. "It's okay, sir. I'm just jumpy."

"Well, we're almost at Paloma's cabin. She'll help us. I promise you'll be okay after that." Magnus replied, patting his head this time. "Taako knows her well."

Angus nodded, closing his eyes. "Wake me up if I start screaming or if we get there."

"You got it." 

Angus curled up, taking one last quick glance at the book before falling asleep. He prayed for no nightmares, and for someone to help him.

He needed help.

* * *

Angus didn't get any nightmares for once. He was glad. Kravitz woke him up when they got there, offering--and then proceeding--to carry the boy inside so he could wake up without having to get up. Angus watched as the cabin's door swung open before anyone could open it, revealing an old woman wearing a shawl. She smiled as she greeted everyone, making sure to give Taako a scone before inviting them all in. Angus watched as the adults sat down around a big table, leaving one seat in between Davenport and Kravitz. Angus sat down, looking up to make eye contact with the old woman. Paloma, Taako said. She smiled, reaching out her hand. He shook it, only to have her clasp it between her own, staring off into space. 

"You've seen a lot for someone your age. Other worlds, other timelines, other fates. You have prevented a lot, haven't you? But a cost. Insanity."

Angus made a face, trying to pull his hand back but to no avail.

"Whether it is your own or those around you, you have caused insanity. And such a bad relationship with your item that holds your prophecies."

"It's mean to me." Angus shot back, shaking a bot. He began to stammer over his words, trying to find steady ground. "I-It treats m-me l-l-like--bad? Awful?"

It wasn't a lie. It made his parents lose their minds. It caused so many bad things.

She snapped out of it, letting go of him. "Bad, huh?"

"It makes people go insane! I should be able to tell people about the visions! They're scary! I hate them!"

"I see them too." Paloma said, smiling. "Come visit."

Angus nervously glanced back at the book; he and Paloma remained unphased as it opened itself, beginning to write a message.

_She already sees. She may hear._

"Okay?" Angus mumbled, frowning.

"We can work on controlling your gift. There has to be a way to tell people without it hurting them." Paloma said, standing up. "Scone?"

"Um, yes please."

Paloma gave him a nice orange scone, watching as he nibbled it before beginning to take bigger bites. "We'll figure it out."

Angus nodded, smiling.

He hoped it was true.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, save for Angus mumbling to the book about not seeing visions of death and destruction and humming from another part of the RV. The book seemed to allow the boy some peace, but refused to write him messages. Taako was making dumplings in the kitchen area, humming to himself whilst the rest of the group was asleep. It was late now, almost ten, and everyone was tired. Angus got up, placing the book on his chair, and made his way towards Taako. He tugged on the elf's sleeve, peeking over the stove. They were almost done. Taako gave him a piece of meat that didn't go into any of the dumplings, watching as the detective munched away. Angus nodded before hopping on the counter, swinging his legs in time with the crackles of the oil in the pan. Taako continued to hum, prompting Angus to join this small little melody. For a second, Taako was enraged. He couldn't remember who this boy was for just a minute. How dare some kid sneak on to his RV and steal his food. But then he remembered, shook his head, and tried to forget about the small period of static he heard in his head.

He hoped Angus didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short... a bit going on.


	4. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I--okay. Okay, I'll stay outside." Taako agreed, tapping his fingers against his knee. "Will the static stop?"
> 
> "I don't know. I hope so. If it doesn't, I'm going to die." 
> 
> The words were said with little emotion. Davenport pulled the boy close, away from Taako. "Kid, let's try not to die."
> 
> "Yes, dad." 
> 
> Or: A crappy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a new one each time a new episode comes out. That or on Sundays since my computer only works then.  
> I just noticed in the first part I did Taako Tuesdays, and I'm chill with that.

If Angus could tell Taako why he experienced a brief moment of static, he would. Taako knows, and he isn't mad, but he's annoyed for sure. That being said, if Taako could tell Angus that he didexperience the static, he would. Both men were dancing around one another, refusing to address the issue. Angus knew what happened, obviously. He was the world's greatest detective, after all. He had to confront Taako, he knew that much, but he didn't want to. Every week, they all went to Paloma's shack for lessons on how to work with Angus' book. No one else got static; Taako seemed to be the only one. It happened each time on their trip back home. Just for a second each time. Taako hated it. He always wanted to hurt Angus. The boy knew this, and he was getting sick of it all. It was their sixthteenth trip to the shack when Angus finally said something.

"Dad? Did you hear static when you looked at me?"

Taako froze, his hand trembling in Kravitz's. It felt like everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You did." 

"You heard what?" Davenport asked, blinking. 

"Static. My parents heard it when they looked at me. You're forgetting. Please don't--"

And that's when Taako heard it again. He could see his son--his goddamned son--speaking, but nothing but static came out. He couldn't remember why he thought the boy was his son, but he didn't know why everyone was so okay with the kid being here. Taako, feeling instantly threatened, raised his umbrella up. He was about to cast magic missile when Kravitz slapped it down. His voice was clear, even with all the static.

"Taako, what the fuck are you doing?"

Then the static stopped.

"I--oh, oh Angus. I'm so sorry--what did I--" Taako covered his mouth before shaking his head. No, no feelings. He didn't show remorse. But the boy--god, he looked so scared--made him want to. "I--"

Angus didn't say a word. He just nodded grimly, pulled out his book, and opened it. "Why are you doing this to Mister--I mean dad. Why are you doing that to dad?" He paused, reading whatever the book said. "Why not? Why just him? He shouldn't--"

The book closed itself, and the boy nodded. Taako frowned, reaching for the book before Magnus stopped him. Taako yanked his hand back, sending a glare at the human fighter. "What did it say?"

"Too much time hearing about us. No one else stays in the room with me and Paloma. You can't do that anymore, dad. It's too much."

"I--okay. Okay, I'll stay outside." Taako agreed, tapping his fingers against his knee. "Will the static stop?"

"I don't know. I hope so. If it doesn't, I'm going to die." 

The words were said with little emotion. Davenport pulled the boy close, away from Taako. "Kid, let's try not to die."

"Yes, dad." 

* * *

The static did go away. Taako started to stop forgetting Angus. It was nice, of course, and the boy was able to control his visions more. Taako still longed to hear the conversations as any father would, but he didn't want to have another incident where he almost harms Angus. It was another scenario like when Angus solved Glamour Springs. Angus was sleeping on the outside, near Kravitz only. He flinched when Taako hugged him. It was overall a bad experience, but that didn't stop Taako from being the same proud father he was.

"Bubelah, can I hug you?"

"Agnes, I don't care if you say yes or no, but want a piggy back ride to school?"

"Angus, I'm sorry, okay? I'm very sorry. I want you to trust me again."

Angus pitied Taako--which, by the way, sounded like it should have been illegal to do--and finally gave in. Angus gave Taako a big hug after the last one, and he didn't let go for who knows how long. Angus forgave him awhile ago, but the kid was going to hold some grudges. He let that go, and just let Taako squeeze him. "So, Ango, what's with the static? Why that?"

"Dad? I love you and trust you, and I'm also a bit scared of you because you're a very powerful wizard. Please don't try to kill me anymore."

"Alright, but--"

"If I answer, you will try to kill me. It makes people get mad at me; that's all I can say."

Taako nodded, patting the boy's back. Lup entered the room, announcing dinner was ready, and Lup and Barry called dibs on Angus that night.

"Over my dead body."

* * *

A year later, and Paloma became another mother to Angus.

Angus was able to control his visions, finally. He was now twelve. He felt powerful. He only told everyone about his visions when needed. To save, help, or aid them. He did whatever he could to help. 

It was Wednesday, and Angus was doing homework in the living room as snow fell from the sky. Taako was at conferences; Magnus was at his workshop; Lucretia and Davenport were at Ren's place, picking up dinner. Kravitz, Lup, and Barry were all working. Merle went to visit his kids. Angus knew everyone would return soon, but moments of peace like these were appreciated. Angus finished his work, pulling out both of his books. There was nothing from his second group of parents, but there was something from his other book.

_Merle's going to come home different._

"What do you mean?" Angus asked, frowning slightly.

_He lost an eye and an arm._

"How?!" 

_Depends on the universe. In yours it's because of an automobile accident. It was a bad one._

"Oh no!" Angus cried, just as Lucretia and Davenport entered the room.

"What's wrong--"

"Merle lost his arm and his eye!" Came Magnus' voice from outside, as he ran inside. "A car hit him and--sweet Pan, it's bad--it was a collision between two cars. A Merle sandwich!"

Davenport snorted a bit at that before shaking his head. "Sorry, I just pictured Merle as a sandwich and--" he broke off into another snort.

"Reminds me of our old adventures. Merle had it coming." Lucretia commented, smiling. "He'll complain for awhile."

"He'll get Pan to make him an arm." Davenport shrugged.

"Look, I agree Merle will be fine, but he's going to be a whiner for the rest of our lives." Magnus said, picking Angus up. Angus made a noise of complaint. "I know you're almost a teenager, but I don't want to admit that; let me carry you to the hospital so we can make sure he's okay."

Angus slumped against Magnus' back, sighing. He peeked at the book one final time.

_It's going to be okay._


End file.
